CDs, an Argument, and the Ferrari
by mckono4ever
Summary: Tony and Pepper have an argument over some CDs. But where does Pepper to after she storm out of the house?


_A/N: first Avengers fic! Sorry if they're kinda OOC. _

_Disclaimer: in no way do I own Tony Stark, Pepper Potts or any other Marvel characters mentioned in this story. _

Tony Stark strolled into kitchen of his mansion. Pepper stood there. She looked heartbroken.

"Pepper have you seen- what's wrong?" he started but forgot what he was going to say when he saw her.

"My CDs. They're broken. All of them," Pepper said. She pointed to a stack of broken CDs on the counter.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you about those," Tony said sheepishly.

"Those are my favorite CDs! What did you do to them?" she asked.

"Well, you see I had them on the floor because I was sorting out our CD collection. And I had yours all in a pile. Then Thor came in. Apparently he had let himself it. Or JARVIS had. He and I started talking. And then Bruce came in and kind of startled Thor. And he dropped Mjölnir. Right on your CDs. I was meaning to tell you. But I forgot. And I-" Tony was cut off.

"Those are all of my CDs! And you _FORGOT_?!" Pepper yelled.

"Pepper, don't yell at me-" Tony started again.

"I'm not yelling!" Pepper yelled.

"Yes you are!" Tony yelled back.

"Then you stop yelling at me!" Pepper shouted.

"I'm not yelling!" Tony shouted.

"Yes you are!" she yelled back.

"You need to calm down!" Tony shouted at her.

"No! I'm done with you! I hate you!" Pepper yelled. And she fled the room with tears in her eyes. Tony stood there shocked. By the time he recovered she had grabbed her emergency to-go bag and was gone in the Ferrari. Tony decided to wait and let her cool down first. After an hour he couldn't take it any more. The house was so quiet and peaceful without her. He missed Pepper even if she did have a temper sometimes. He picked up the CD cases and managed to figure out what each one was called. He got online and bought every single one of them. Then he jumped in the Mercedes and went to find her. He searched everywhere. He went to all of her favorite coffee shops. He went to her favorite book store. He went to the park. He couldn't find her anywhere. So he called Steve.

"Tony? Everything all right?" he answered. Steve wasn't used to Tony calling him in the middle of the day in the middle of the week.

"No. Steve, Pepper and I had a fight this morning. She yelled at me she hated me. Then she grabbed her to-go bag she always has ready and left in the Ferrari. I can't find her anywhere Steve. What do I do?" Tony asked. He was started to cry. Tony Stark never cried. But he was. Because he had to make it right with Pepper. Because he loved her and couldn't live without her.

"Did you try checking Natasha's house. They've gotten pretty close in the past few months," Steve suggested.

"Oh my god. Why didn't I think of that before? Thanks Steve! Oh and also, don't tell anyone else about this call," Tony warned. He could here Steve laughing as he agreed.

"My lips are sealed," he promised.

"Okay. Bye Steve," Tony said.

"Bye Tony. Good luck!" Steve then hung up. Tony swallowed. Yeah he was gonna need it.

He drove to Natasha's little house. It was kind of funny. The quaint little light blue house looked like it belonged to a young married couple. Not a sexy master assassin. He was relieved to notice the Ferrari sitting in the driveway. He pulled the Mercedes in behind it. He went to the door and knocked. Natasha opened it.

"I wondered when you'd get here," she said with a grin.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's been moping around moaning and groaning about how stupid she is," Natasha said. Tony looked hopeful. Natasha let him in and then made herself scarce. Tony saw Pepper sitting on the couch with her back to him.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I say I hated him? For gods sake I love Tony!" she muttered.

"Good. Because I love you too," he spoke up. Pepper whirled around. She jumped off the couch and ran into his arms sobbing.

"Oh god Tony I'm so sorry. I didn't mean those things. I can replace those stupid CDs," she apologized.

"No need. I already did. They'll be here by tomorrow," he assured her.

"Thanks you Tony. I love you so much," Pepper told him.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Tony whispered right before he kissed her softly.

"Ahem. Perhaps you two should head home. You could leave the Ferrari here?" Natasha interrupted the moment. The two looked at each other.

"No. Absolutely not!" Tony said. Pepper smirked. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Natasha who looked like she had just won the lottery. Before Tony could protest anymore, Pepper dragged Tony outside tempting his with little kisses all the way.

Tony Stark realized he had just been outwitted. By two women, too. Ah who cared? Especially when one of those woman was currently kissing him and running her hands over him as he drove in a mad rush back to his mansion. Oh god he loved Pepper.

_A/N: so. Uh. How did ya like it?_


End file.
